Faith
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Just a little bit of Huddy romance and singing to guide us through these bad Luddy and Huddy-lacking times. Pray for change, and may this fic be the start.


Faith

**Just a little bit of Huddy romance and singing to guide us through these bad** **Luddy and Huddy-lacking times. Pray for change, and may this fic be the start.**

_Another day, another fundraiser,_ thought Cuddy to herself dully as she sat at the table next to Lucas, her _'significant other'._ _Oh God,_ she thought. _Is this how it's gonna be from now on? I'll have to call him that? _She mentally threw up at the thought.

_Well, _she said to herself, thinking again whilst swirling her class of champagne, watching the liquid do its little dance around the flute. _Despite my misery and disgust at this moment in time, I can take comfort in the fact that I look amazing. _And she did, she was wearing a skin tight little black dress that looked like it had been sprayed onto her and red shoes, handbag and lipstick to match. She looked stunning, but tasteful.

'You okay honey?' asked Lucas attentively, looking into her eyes.

She mentally swore at the desperate puppy look in his eyes. It didn't seem cute, actually, she'd never thought it was cute. _Why am I dating this guy again? _She couldn't help but think about the cons of going out with Lucas.

_He's annoying._

_He's desperate._

_He's too nice._

_He's..._

_He's..._

_He's not House._

That's what it boiled down to. Lucas was not House. He was okay, not much of a catch and not too interesting, but one day he'd make a simple kind of girl happy. But House, House was different. He had charm that Lucas could never hope to have possessed, he had humour that Lucas would never understand and he had a raw sexual magnetism that she couldn't ignore.

_DAMMIT!_

Realising she hasn't replied to Lucas, she said, 'Yeah I'm okay, just thinking about Rachel. I think she had a bit of a fever when we left her.'

'Oh...' he said quietly.

The awkward silence was followed by Wilson appearing on the stage, looking apprehensive and slightly nervous.

'What the hell is he doing?' asked Cuddy in confusion.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, and Lucas,' said Wilson enthusiastically, receiving a giggle from the audience. 'I present to you, for one night, and one night only, singing only one song because that's all the lazy ass can be bothered to sing, accompanied by his faithful guitar, Cuddles, Gregory House.'

Her mouth open in a massive O at Wilson's introduction and the revelation of who the mystery guest was, Cuddy was in shock. _He has a guitar called Cuddles? But that's my nickname...._she thought in silence. Lucas' face looked like it had been slapped several times with a soggy fish. _Wow,_ she thought again. _What an amazing analogy, I sound like House._

Taking a seat in the centre of the stage, House plugged his guitar into an amplifier and pulled the microphone down to his height.

'I'm not supposed to act like a human. No one expects it of me. They expect me to be a jerk, and so I don't let them down by acting like one. I'm gonna sing a song, right here, right now, for a woman who never got to see that I've changed. She's been snapped up by someone else now. I'm surprised it took this long, because she is the most beautiful and amazing woman you could ever meet,' he said, emotion present in his voice. 'So this is for her.'

Inhaling deeply, he began to sing.

_**Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you**_

But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too

Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
And when that love comes down  
Without devotion

'Cause I gotta have faith...  
Mmm, I gotta have faith  
'Cause I gotta have faith, faith,  
Mm 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith

Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Sayin' please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday

Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more

Yes I've gotta have faith...  
Mmm, I gotta have faith  
'Cause I gotta have faith, faith, faith,  
Mm 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith

The audience applauded loudly at this performance, and Cuddy was on the verge of tears; happy tears.

'Oh way to go House,' said Lucas with sarcasm. 'Lise, you've just became happy for the first time in years, and that jerk can see it. He's out to ruin us honey. He's a jealous, psychotic cripple.'

'Shut up Lucas,' she replied, snapping. 'You don't make me happy.'

Standing up, she broke out into a sprint up to the stage, enveloping House in a passionate embrace, kissing him with everything she was.

Breathless, she said, 'Pass me the mic, I have an idea.'

He handed over the mic to her in confusion. Moving closer to him, she whispered the name of a song into his ear.

'Just play the chorus,' she said.

Smirking evilly and giving her a quick kiss, House replied, 'Okay.'

As House began to play, Cuddy began to sing, staring straight at a gobsmacked Lucas.

_**There's just one thing,  
That's getting in the way,  
When we go up to bed your just no good,  
its such a shame!  
I look into your eyes,  
I want to get to know you,  
And then you make this noise,  
and its apparently its all over**_

Its not fair,  
And i think your really mean,  
I think your really mean,  
I think your really mean.

_**You're supposed to care,**_

_**But you never make me scream.**_

_**You never make me scream**_

The audience erupted in laughter, and Lucas blushed horrifically.

'That was for Lucas Douglas, my now ex boyfriend, the worse lay in the world. And just to say Lucas, it isn't common, it doesn't happen to every guy and it is a big deal!'

The audience laughed once more.

'There's something else too,' said Cuddy, gesturing to House to play again.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

'The difference is that now I have perfection with me, and I'm back to the best. House has always won comparisons between the two of you.'

Lucas stood up and stormed out of the ballroom.

'Thank God,' said Cuddy, breathing a sigh of relief. 'I thought he'd never leave. Now Gregory House, sing with me!'

House began to play once more, he didn't need prompting on what song, he knew. Their song was the only song that would do.

_**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone**_

As the song finished, they looked into each other eyes as the audience cheered.

'We'll be alone in about a half hour, when I get you home,' said House.

'Sold to Mr House,' she said, kissing him passionately.


End file.
